Don't take the girl
by TheGirlThatPlayedWithFire
Summary: When Doyle found out Emily has a five year old daughter, Emily must protect her, even if it means leaving behind her daugher with her family. This story has spoilers for Coda, Lauren and It takes a village. Please read, it will be a one-shot


Chapter 1

A/N-this is set around season 6 episodes 16-18. Emily's daughter is named Kaylee Mia Prentiss, she's 5 years old. I don't own Emily's conversation with doyle. It's going to be a one-shot

* * *

Chapter 1

_"I knew you were watching me" Emily tells Doyle _

_"What's the expression keep your friends close, your enemy's on surveillance." Doyle tells her _

_"been here two hours. You should know better than to keep a lady waiting" _

_"Seems hypocritical. Seeing as I had to wait 7 years" _

_"Hello Ian" Emily tells him _

_"Hello Lauren. Oh wait Lauren Reynolds died in a car accident. Didn't she?" Doyle tells Emily _

_"What do you want?" Emily asks _

_"You. And your daughter. Oh no not today. But soon" Doyle smirks _

_"I got a glock leveled at your crotch. What's to stop me from taking you and the little ones out right now" Emily explains _

_"You never would have made it back to your car and you know it" Doyle tells her and continues "Tell me, Does the lovely Penelope know the truth about you. Does she even know about Kaylee. Or is she too busy watching movies with Derek to care. Here you are all alone. Well Aaron sits at home with his son. And why didn't Dave and Ashley invite you to their games night. Maybe they thought you would be on the metro with Dr Reid. Well that one does have some quirks" _

_"Come near my team and my daughter and I will end you" Emily tells him _

_"I don't have a quarrel with them. How long that remains the case is entirely up to you. There innocence, your not." Doyle tells Emily _

_"I was doing my job" Emily tells Doyle _

_"I think you did a little more than that" Doyle tells Emily and continues __"You took the only thing that mattered to me so i'm going to take the only thing that matters to you: your daughter" _

_Honore de Balzac once said: "Most people of action are inclined to fatalism and most people of thought believe in providence."_

_''Tell me, Emily Prentiss, which one youre gonna be?'' Doyle asks Emily _

* * *

**_3 DAYS LATER_**

_"That dosen't make sense. Why run? We are her family. We can help" Reid tells the team_

_"Doyle's killing famillies. She not married, not close to reletives. He was ready to wipe us out. She ran to protect us." Rossi explains to the team_

"Hotchner" Hotch answers his phone.

"It's Jess"

"Hi Jess, How's Jack?" Hotch asks

"He's fine. Can Jack's friend Kaylee come over?" Jess asks and continues "Emily never showed up, Riley is not coming either"

"Yes can you bring Kaylee to the BAU?" Hotch asks

"Ok I'll be here in a few minutes" Jess tells him before hanging up

"Hotch. Who's Kaylee?" Morgan asks

"Kaylee is Emily's daughter" Hotch told the team

"In the five years of knowing Emily she was never was pregnant" Reid stated

"Why did Emily keep her hidden?" Garcia asks

"Is Doyle her father?" Morgan asks

"What's her age?" JJ asks

"She's 5, I don't know why Emily hid Kaylee. I don't think Doyle is her father, the timeline is off, Kaylee would be 7 if she was Doyle." Hotch explains

"Is anyone else bother by the fact that Emily had a baby less than a year before joining this team" Morgan asks

"Wait, when is her birthday?" JJ asks

"Her birthday is June 23, 2006. Kaylee was six months old when Emily joined this team." Hotch explains

"Emily never missed work, how did she take care of a baby while on a case?' JJ asks

"Kaylee has a 18 year old aunt named Riley who cares for Kaylee durning cases" Hotch explains

"Emily has a sister" Morgan is surprised

"But Riley would have been 13 in 2006, too young to watch a 6 month old baby" Reid tells the team

"Daddy!" Jack runs into Hotch's arms. Jessica walks in with a almost year old girl that is the spitting image of Emily.

"Hi Kaylee, I'm JJ"

"Hi where's mommy?" Kaylee asks JJ

"We are looking for her" JJ tells the little girl

* * *

**_4 DAYS LATER_**

_"She never made it off the table" JJ tells the team when she entered the waiting room. Ashley and Rossi are sitting next to each other, while Morgan and Garcia sat across from them, Garcia holding Kaylee. _

_"Spence?"_

_"I didn't get a chance to say goodbye" JJ hugs Spencer. Hotch leaves the waiting room. JJ follows him into a hallway. _

_"We did the best we could" JJ tells Hotch _

_"I know" Hotch replies _

"Where am I going to live now?" Kaylee asks

"With me, Sweetie. I have a son he's three. His name is Henry. Would that be ok?" JJ asks the young girl

"Yes" Kaylee tells JJ

* * *

_**3 MONTHS LATER**_

"Come over here, Birthday Girl" JJ calls holding a pink princess cake. Everyone wishes her a happy birthday, everyone wishing Emily was here.

"Would you like Bubble gum or Cotton Candy ice cream?" Will asks

"Cotton Candy, Thanks Uncle Will" Kaylee asks

"Here you go" Will passes the plate with cake and ice cream on it to Kaylee

"Aunt Penny!" Kaylee runs over

"Happy birthday, sweetie"

"Please tell me all the bags aren't for Kaylee" JJ tells Garcia and continues "Or my_ son?" _

"No this one is for Henry" Garcia holds up a small bag

* * *

**_4 MONTHS LATER _**

_"Hey, I got your message." JJ tells Hotch_

_"It's time" Hotch tells JJ_

_"Why? Morgan might be able to break Doyle without her" JJ asks _

_"Declan tried to make a call. She's on her way" Hotch explains _

_"Alright. I'll get Morgan and Kaylee" JJ tells him _

_"I'll get the others" _

**_IN THE CONFERENCE ROOM_**

_"Everyone have a sit" Hotch tells the team _

_"7 months ago I made a decision that affected this team. As you all know, Emily lost alot of blood after her fight with Doyle. But the doctors were able to stabilize her. And she was airlifted from Boston to Bethesda undercovered extrication. Her identity was strictly need to know. She was resigned to Paris where she was given several identities, none of which we have access to, for her __security" Hotch tells the team_

_"She's alive" Garcia tells him _

_"But we buried her?" Reid tells Hotch _

Mommy's alive. Where is she?" Kaylee asks

"She's coming" JJ tells Kaylee

_"As i said, I take full responsibility for the decision, If anyone have any issue they should be directed towards me." Hotch tells the team_

_"Any issues, Yeah I got issues" Morgan tells Hotch just as Emily walks in _


End file.
